


The Best High

by NihilismPastry



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: She was his favorite drug...





	The Best High

He watched her naked chest rise and fall. It was slow, much too slow for a healthy human. It was the kind of slow that came just before the ‘big sleep’, but before the hacking and pleading for more time started. Oh, Hancock knew this was gonna come around sooner or later. He’d known the moment she had laced her fingers with his own after he had fucked her silly in an alleyway. 

It was just too damn good though. 

Not just her kiss, or the way her eyes would roll into the back of her head whenever she came. There was her dry sarcasm, and that cute smile she’d make whenever something went right for her. The way she’d lay her head on his chest when she was tired, and the fire that burned whenever he managed to piss her off at just the right moment. 

He wasn’t an overtly romantic sort of guy. Warning her when he was gonna cum, and being kind enough to avoid her eyes was usually as romantic as he got, but he could blame the sudden onslaught thanks to the worst crash he’d ever experience. 

High as good as her? It’d be expected the come down would be hell in a handbasket. 

He watched as more of her bones became visible, and her eyes go hollow. The smell of death clung to their sheets, and she felt so damn cold he sometimes wondered why icicles hadn’t started pushing up through her skin and staining the bed in blood redder than his overcoat. 

A hand brushed back her thinning hair, and he watched as she nuzzled her head into his touch. He savored the brief lick of affection, before he pulled back his hand, and shoved it in his pockets. The moon slipped through the cracks and windows of their home, and he could hear some of the drifters over the soft rattle of his lover’s breathing. 

“You were one hell of a high, doll. Comin’ down’s been a bitch though. So just give me one more hit before it’s done and over, yeah?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talked to a friend about how awesome this guy was, and thought up this one-shot on the spot. Hope ya'll enjoy it~! 
> 
> Know what wasn't on the spot? My Tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
